And Down Came The Rain
by DarkSoleil
Summary: Oneshot. She was dead to him, she mean nothing, so why should she care, ever waking moment, if he was still alive, if he had gotten hurt again, if he though of them at all.


Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Bye guys! I had a fun time!" Sakura smiled as she walked home. Her friends had taken her out on Valentine's Day, as a group, out to eat. Everyone was nice to her, obviously, but…she felt like she was tagging along with everyone. It was Valentines Day and again, she had no date.

Ino would tell her to move one, to find someone else.

And she tried…she just didn't do it right.

She gone out with many men, and they were usually very sweet, she even at one point gone out with Rock Lee, who had also come today, but it just hadn't worked out, he understood, and moved on, so it was okay between them.

She felt stubborn knowing that everyone she knew would soon be married, have children.

Hell, one was married and had his wife pregnant, something she would have laughed at, had she been 12 again. But, Naruto had surprised her one day, asking her for help on how he would propose to Hinata; Sakura of course had gotten completely giddy, and would not stop squealing when she just talked about it. Then, after, long help form Sakura herself, Naruto had prevailed. It didn't matter their young age, they had told everyone, they were completely in love, and not to long after, there was a baby on the way. Hinata, although carrying a 4 month baby in her womb, looked, if possible, even more beautiful then ever, motherhood obviously had agreed with her.

Her other friends, which included, Ten Ten, and Ino, already had great guys, although no one knew how they worked, they just did. Neji and Ten Ten, and Ino and Shikamaru…she felt alone, empty where she felt as if no one else could ever fill that empty feeling, except one person, just a special person. And she did not know if she would ever see that certain person again. Not that she would do anything when he came, she would just be happy that he was live, breathing, moving, and just there. She would be happy to see him herself instead of in her dreams, in her thoughs and Sakura would be happy to know that he was himself and not just an empty shell.

Sakura stopped walking as she realized at where she ended up. She had not been paying attention to where she was going and ended at the same place she hated going to. The road to leave Konoha. Many things had happened there, mostly hurtful things. She looked at the bench next to her and sat down, lowering her head into her hands.

She sat there for how long, she didn't know, she just sat there, saying nothing…hoping that maybe, he would come, just as she did every year, but knew he would not. It was the same thing every year. She was dead to him, she mean nothing, so why should she care, ever waking moment, if he was still alive, if he had gotten hurt again, if he though of them at all.

'It's been too long…' She looked at her surroundings once again, and felt one tear fall.

Sakura let it fall down, and looked at her hand, where the tear lay, and just wondered if it would be like this for the rest of her life.

She heard a noise close to her, and turned her head toward it, she saw nothing. Just a couple of trees, but no one was there.

'Probably some animal or something.'

She didn't even care if there was someone or anything for that matter, she wasn't weak anymore, she could take care of herself. But the noise had gone away so she didn't bother to check it.

Sakura stood up and felt a drop of water fall on her head, and then a whole shower of drops started to fall down. She looked up, and smiled, she always loved the rain. If was almost as if the sky was crying back for her this time.

She spread her arms apart and starting turning around in small circles and started to laugh, she still felt tears coming down, but laughed anyway. And when she was finished she was soaked form head to toe, but continued to cry softly.

Sakura put her arms around herself, trying to shield herself. It wasn't all that cold anymore; it was actually starting to get warmer. But the rain just came down, and it would be a long time before it stopped. Sakura looked at her clothes, as they stuck to her, glad that almost no one was outside right now, so she wouldn't have to explain why she looked like a complete mess, when a while ago, she had been fine. She hoped that the day to come, would bring about normalness, that life would continue just as it always did, except on special days, but on this day, Valentine's Day, the day of love and showing your special someone just how much they mean to you, and she hoped that he knew she was still very much alive, and thinking about him, his well being. So that he would know that he wasn't as alone as he always thought he was, but that he had one special person who does, and will always care for him.

Sakura looked at the sky, at the stars and made the same wish she had been doing for the past 6 years. And started to walk home.

…

…

…

'Hope you are okay. I miss you Sasuke-kun. Hope you come home soon'.

* * *

I have no idea how I just did this, but it just came out for some reason. I wrote this especially for Valentine's Day, so hope you guys like it. Oh and a lot of credit goes to my beta, J15, she's a huge help! And make sure you check out the sketch I drew, which is in my profile, and my other story, Just Waiting. 

Please leave a Review!

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


End file.
